O aniversario de Carlisle
by runa cullen black
Summary: Emmett sempre apronta com o pai, mas dessa vez, ele realmente passa do limite. Atencao: CONTEM PALMADAS DISCIPLINARES, NAO SEXUAL.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mais uma história pra vocês espero que gostem. __**BIASFA**__, você me apronta cada uma neh? Menina ** _

**Pov. Carlisle **

Hoje estou de folga, faz uns dez anos que não comemoro meu aniversário. Minha família me obrigou a ficar no escritório e estão preparando uma surpresa pra mim. Tentei explicar que tudo que sempre quis eu já tenho, minha família bem e saudável e nada mais. Sou muito feliz, tenho uma esposa carinhosa, companheira, amiga, a melhor mulher da face da terra. Tenho cinco filhos maravilhosos, que completaram minha existência, minha vida humana foi muito difícil, com um pai abusivo e tudo. Nunca imaginei que teria uma família tão companheira e amorosa, sendo humano, mas Deus me deu a oportunidade de ser feliz, cuidando da minha família com muito amor e dedicação e carinho como um vampiro.

Esme e as meninas foram pra cidade comprar as coisas pra minha surpresa. Os meninos alguns minutos atrás bateram na minha porta pedindo permissão pra ir a floresta caçar. Resolvi ir junto e passar um tempo com meus meninos, mas Edward e sua mania de entrar na minha mente.

-Naaãooo paiii. A mamãe te proibiu sair do escritório lembra? - Edward disse.

Levantei da cadeira e fui abrir a porta do escritório, quando percebi que alguém tinha me trancado a chave dentro do escritório.

-Meninos, abra essa porta agora mesmo. - mandei sério.

-Não podemos papai, foi a mamãe que trancou e ela arrancaria nossa pele se fizermos isso. - Jaspe disse e ouvi risinhos do lado de fora.

-É papito, não queremos irritar a mamãe urso né? - Emmett disse com diversão.

Ele tem razão, Esme irritada, poderia arrancar minha cabeça. No fim deixei os meninos ir pra floresta os advertindo para que não demorasse mais que duas horas e fui terminar de assinar uns papeis do hospital.

[...]

Já fazia mais de duas horas, e ninguém chegava em casa. Todos os telefones desligados. Eu já estava ficando estressado, resolvi pegar um livro e me afundar em um romance.

Estava tão concentrado no livro que quando percebi, minha doce esposa estava encostada na porta, com um sorriso amoroso.

-Tudo bem por aqui querido? Cadê os meninos? - Esme perguntou vindo e se sentando ao meu lado. Dei lhe um beijo apaixonado na minha esposa e a sentei no meu colo e abracei minha rainha.

-Sim amor. Os meninos foram caçar, mas eles já deveriam ter chegado. - disse começando a ficar preocupado.

-Não se preocupe amor, daqui a pouco eles chegam. - Esme disse percebendo que eu estava preocupado.

Por deus, eu confesso, eu sou um pai bem coruja, e sempre quero meus filhos debaixo das minhas "asas", quero sempre, saber aonde estão, com quem, o que estão fazendo ou se estão se cuidando. Agradeço a Deus por saber que minhas crianças sempre serão eternas e que sempre estarei aqui para cuidar, proteger, dar amor e carinho há eles sempre.

Peguei meu celular que estava encima da mesinha de canto e disquei pro celular de Jaspe, depois de Emmett e depois de Edward, e nada, só da caixa postal.

Tirei minha esposa delicadamente do meu colo e a sentei do meu lado. Levantei e comecei a andar pelo escritório nervoso. Ativei minha super audição e meu faro, mas nada de sentir o cheiro dos meus meninos. Passei a mão pelo cabelos e dando uma leve puxada nos fios, um habito que tenho desde criança, quando ficava em pânico.

Já era pra eles terem chegado a uma hora. Não vou esperar mais, vou atrás dos meus meninos desobedientes e traze-los para casa pelas orelhas.

-Carlisle, onde você pensa que vai? - Esme perguntou, quando eu estava virando a maçaneta da porta.

-Eu vou atrás dos meninos, os telefones só da caixa postal. Eles já deviam ter chegado querida. - disse irritado, abrindo a porta.

-Carlisle espere por favor. As meninas estão lá embaixo arrumando sua surpresa. Fique aqui, eu vou atrás deles- Esme disse, eu não gosto de esperar, mas também não quero decepcionar minhas princesinhas.

-Tudo bem amor, mas leve seu telefone e deixe –me saber de tudo. Se você não voltar em uma hora com eles eu vou atrás. - disse frustrado e me sentando no sofá. Esme levantou acenando um "sim" com a cabeça me deu um beijo na testa e foi atrás dos meninos.

**Pov. Esme**

Sai correndo rumo há floresta, vou arrancar as orelhas dos meus meninos. Já estou cansada deles sempre passarem do horário que determinamos, mas isso acaba hoje. Quando eles fazem isso durante o dia, Carlisle só dá uma bronca. Mas se eles passam do toque recolher, sempre dormem com os traseiros em chamas.

Continuei correndo pela floresta até chegar ao pequeno rio. Parei e ativei meu faro. Depois de alguns minutos, senti o cheiro de Edward e Jaspe, mas nada de Emmett. Onde será que esse menino se meteu? Caminhei furiosa na direção do cheiro dos meu piralhos.

Jaspe e Edward estavam sentados num tronco de arvore caído, conversando e rindo. Cruzei os braços sentindo minha irritação aumentar, sabendo que eles estavam so enrolando pra voltar pra casa.

-Meninos! - chamei com uma voz severa.

Edward deu um pulo e deu uns passos pra trás, provavelmente achando que o pai estava perto. Jaspe levantou do tronco desconfiado, com certeza se perguntando, porque eu estaria furiosa com eles.

-Vem aqui, os dois, agora! - ordenei com uma mão cintura e a outra apontando pros meus pês, bloqueei minha mente por precaução.

Vi meus dois meninos arteiros trocando olhares e engolindo em seco, depois de Jaspe olhar sutilmente seu relógio. Observei enquanto eles davam lentos passos, Edward estava encolhido atrás do irmão mais velho. Quando chegaram pelo de mim, agarrei suas orelhas e as torcendo, fazendo eles gemerem de dor.

-Aaww mamãe, desculpaaa.

- Ai maeee!

Os dois resmungaram ao mesmo tempo. Arrastei os pelas orelhas por alguns quilômetros. Jaspe estava encurvado por ser alguns centímetros maior que eu, e Edward segurava minha mão, tentando soltar minha mão de sua orelha.

- Já estou cansada de vocês continuarem nos desobedecendo, mas tenho certeza que vocês, meninos mal criados, vão aprender há nos obedecer e vão pensar melhor da próxima vez.

-Onde o Emmett está? - perguntei olhando pro Jaspe, ele não sabe mentir pra mim.

- Ele disse que foi buscar o presente de aniversário do papai. - Jaspe sussurrou envergonhado por estar em apuros.

Soltei Jaspe próximo há algumas arvores de eucalipto.

- Nariz na arvore Jaspe. Vou lidar com seu irmão primeiro. - disse arrastando Edward há uma grande pedra que estava próxima. Sentei –me.

- Não maee, você não pode me bateerrr...- Edward choramingou tentando escapar dos meus puxões.

-Posso sim meu jovem. Sobre os meus joelhos agora! - ordenei furiosa.

Mas Edward não fez o que mandei, e continuou tentando se soltar. Lembrei me que Carlisle sempre me diz, que Edward é muito dramático na hora de encarar as consequências de suas ações, e que teria que ser firme, se quiser que eles me obedeçam.

-Não maeee, eu vou contar tudo pro meuu paiiii.- esse menino está me fazendo perder a paciência.

O coloquei de bruços a força sobre meu joelho, baixei sua calça e cueca, deixando seu traseiro exposto pra umas boas palmadas. Lembrei me que eu tinha prometido ligar pro meu marido quando encontrasse os meninos. Segurei firme a cintura de Edward que não parava de espernear no meu colo com uma mão e peguei o celular com a outra.

Disquei o número de meu esposo e no primeiro toque ele atendeu.

-Carlisle, já encontrei os meninos. - disse rapidamente, antes que Carlisle se desesperasse.

- Eles estão bem? - Carlisle perguntou preocupado.

- Sim querido, daqui a pouco voltamos pra casa. Vou resolver algumas coisas primeiro com nossos moleque...

-Paaaiiii, socorrooo, mamãe quer mee bateerrr. - Edward me interrompeu pedindo ajuda pro pai.

-Amor conversamos quando nos chegarmos em casa. - disse e nem esperei a resposta do meu marido desligando o celular.

**PAFT*** aiiii

**PAFT*** desculpaaa

**PAFT*** vou obedecerrr

**PAFT*** aahhhhh

**PAFT*** paarrraa maeeee

**PAFT*** MAAAEEEEE

**PAFT*** AAAUUUU

**PAFT*** PARARAA AAAAA

**PAFT***DDOIIIIIII

**PAFT *** HAAAAA

Depois de dez palmadas bem dadas, Edward estava soluçando e implorando para que eu parasse. Endureci meu coração e tirei minha rasteirinha do pé

-Nunca mais nos desobedeça mocinho, entendeu? - perguntei seria.

- Sim senhorrraaa, desculpaaa.

**SLEP*** NAAAOOO

**SLEP*** DESCULPPAAA

**SLEP*** PORR FAVORRR

**SLEP*** NAOO ME BATEEE MAISSS

**SLEP*** AAIIIII

**SLEP*** OWWNN

**SLEP***AAHHHHHHHH

**SLEP***AAAAIIIEEEE

**SLEP***PAAARRRAAA

**SLEP*** AAAAAAAHHHHHH

-Porque você levou uma surra Edward?

-Por...por queee, eeuuu naaoo obedeciiii voltandoo pra casaaa na hora que o paiii mandouuuu...- Edward respondeu chorando e gemendo.

Levantei sua roupa e meu bebe soltou um suspiro dolorido, quando a calça entrou em contato com seu traseiro vermelho e dolorido.

O consolei por alguns minutos, até que meu filho, só estava fungando.

- Espero que isso não se repita filho. - disse o colocando de pé

- Naoo mãe, eu prometo.

- Troque de lugar com seu irmão. - pedi com a voz cansada.

Jaspe saiu da arvore caminhando até mim, enquanto Edward virava pra arvore enquanto esfregava o traseiro.

- Vem aqui jaspe. - mandei apontando pro meu colo.

Jaspe debruçou sobre meus joelhos constrangido. Sei que é difícil pro meu major receber uma surra, ainda mais de mim, sua mãe. Puxei sua calça e a cueca. Me preparando mentalmente pra disciplinar meu soldadinho.

**PAFT***...

**PAFT***...

**PAFT***...

**PAFT***...

**PAFT***...

**PAFT***...

**PAFT***ao

**PAFT*** hum

**PAFT***ai

**PAFT***oouu

Jaspe só estava resmungando, se segurando pra não chorar. Peguei a rasteirinha e desci com uma certa força no traseiro rosado do meu major.

**SLEP*** aaiii

**SLEP*** ownn

**SLEP*** aahhh

**SLEP***Aaaiiii

**SLEP***AAUU

**SLEP*** AAIIEEE

**SLEP***MAMAEEE

**SLEP***OWWNN

**SLEP*** DESCULPEE

**SLEP*** AAHHHHH

Finalmente Jaspe se permitiu chorar e eu parei de bater. Ajeitei suas roupas e o sentei no meu colo tomando cuidado com seu bumbum ardido.

Meu anjinho passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e ficou fungando angustiado. Só de pensar que ainda tenho que acertar as contas com meu ursão. Nossa já me sinto exausta.

Alguns minutos depois eu estava abraçando meus dois meninos e os perdoando, quando meu telefone toca novamente, era Carlisle, provavelmente preocupado com nossa demora.

-Oi amor?

-Querida, onde vocês estão? Emmett já chegou e disse que não encontrou vocês. - Carlisle disse.

-Aah então o senhor Emmett resolveu voltar pra casa? Em cinco minutos estou ai.

-Tudo bem amor, não demore. - Carlisle desligou

Com certeza Emmett viu que eu estava castigando seus irmãos e resolveu ir pra casa, assim não apanharia com os irmãos. Ele que me aguarde quando eu puser minhas mãos nele.

Corremos pra casa em velocidade vampiresca. Quando entramos na sala estava tudo decorado e as meninas arrumando a mesa com salgados e docinhos. Carlisle odeia que as crianças comam essas besteiras, mas como hoje é dia de festa espero que ele não se importe.

Mandei Jaspe e Edward pro chuveiro e fui pro escritório. Vou conversar com meu urso encrenqueiro depois...

**Pov. Edward**

Tomei um banho de agua gelada pra ver se minha bunda parava de queimar. Minha mãe raramente levanta a mão pra nós, quem distribuí disciplina aqui em casa é meu pai. Mas quando, minha mãe fica furiosa conosco, nossas bundas ardem por uns dois dias.

O banho só aliviou meu traseiro até que eu tive que desligar o chuveiro.

"_Edward chamem os meninos e nossos pais, a festa está pronta. Desçam logo_" Alice pensou pra mim. Me troquei rapidamente e avisei os meninos que era pra descer. Emmett correu pra sala com medo da mamãe pegar ele. Mas estou desconfiado que ele está aprontando alguma coisa pois está me bloqueando.

Toc toc

Dei duas batidinhas na porta do escritório.

-Entre Edward. - meu pai disse com uma voz seria, abri a porta e entrei.

-Alice, pediu pra vocês descerem. - disse com a cabeça baixada.

-Tudo bem. Sua mãe já me contou sobre a desobediência de vocês meninos. Quando a festa acabar nos quatro iremos ter uma conversinha. - meu pai disse um pouco mais alto pros meus irmãos escutarem.

-Mas...

-Nada de mas, não me importa que sua mãe já castigou você e Jaspe. - meu pai disse me interrompendo. Credo até pareci que ele é quem lê pensamentos.

-Sim senhor. - disse manhoso e sai do escritório.

[...]

Meu pai não gostou muito quando viu a mesa cheia de docinhos e salgados, mas nos advertiu para que não comecemos muito. Se não íamos passar mal depois. A festa estava muito legal, Alice colocou uma música no rádio e dançamos muito. Meu pai dançou com a mamãe e as meninas. Emmett brigou com a Alice porque queria dançar com o papai também. Mas Alice não queria deixar. Eu sei ciúmes.

No final meu pai obrigou Jaspe e eu a dançarmos com ele também. Mas Jaspe não gostou nem um pouco de dançar com outro "homem". kk

Passamos horas agradáveis em família. Meu pai repreendeu Emmett que não parava de comer os brigadeiros, mas fora isso foi tudo muito legal.

Nos cantamos parabéns ao meu pai e ele cortou o bolo dando o primeiro pedaço pra minha mãe, óbvio.

-Agora é a horas dos presentes. - Alice gritou pulando de alegria e batendo palmas.

Meu pai sentou em sua poltrona e eu entreguei o meu primeiro.

- Nossa que linda filho, muito obrigado bebe. - meu pai agradeceu, eu lhe dei uma caneta de ouro.

Alice foi a próxima. Ela deu um relógio lindo de ouro branco pro meu pai. Ele adorou tanto que até tirou o que estava no pulso e colocou o novo agradecendo minha irmã.

Rosália lhe deu... Não. Isso não pode ser possí . A louca da minha irma lhe deu um CANIVETE KKK (culpa da Biasfa) pra que meu pai vai querer isso. Mas mesmo assim ele agradeceu feliz. Rsrs

Jaspe deu um jogo de estratégia próprio pra relaxar. Meu pai adorou também, disse que iria usar muito por causa de nos.

Mamãe lhe deu uma viagem de fim de semana, pra paris, como mais uma lua mel. Caramba eles já tiveram várias dessas viagens. Eca.

Só faltou o Emmett, mas ele estava escondido embaixo da mesa comendo mais brigadeiro, que nem percebeu que era sua vez.

-Emmett Cullen.- meu pai chamou a atenção dele bravo.

- Só comi mais dois pai, eu jurrooo.- Emmett disse com manha levantando do chão.

Todo mundo deu risada dele.

-É sua vez de dar o presente. - sussurrei pro meu grande irmão.

-Papai você vai adorar o presente. Tente adivinhar? Vou dar uma dica, é uma coisa que você nunca teve mas sempre quis. - Emmett disse, mas ele ainda continuava me bloqueando.

- Não sei filho. Tudo que eu quero eu já tenho. - meu pai disse depois de pensar um pouco.

- Aahh ta bom, eu vou buscar. - Emmett disse e foi pro quintal.

Nós ficamos confusos e preocupados, meu pai então, estava morrendo de medo. Ele dever ter se lembrado de todos os presentes que ganhou do meu irmão como, a cabeça de urso ou uma chicote pra usar na minha mãe nas "brincadeiras" ou o livro Kama-sutra. Ecaaa.

**Pov. Carlisle**

Admito que estava com medo do "_presente_" que Emmett iria me dar. Do nada sentimos cheiro de sangue humano. Entrei em desespero, o que Emmett aprontou agora. Vi Jaspe quase perdendo o controle.

"_Edward imobilize o Jaspe por favor_" pedi mentalmente. Edward caminhou pro lado do irmão e segurando seus braços com força, logo depois as meninas o ajudaram a segura-lo no lugar.

Quando eu estava indo pra porta e descobrir o que meu filho aprontou. A porta se abriu e se pudesse eu teria um infarto, vendo o que meu filho tinha nos braços...

_***O que será? Querem saber? Então comentem!**_

_**Bjos e até a próxima.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***Boa tarde pessoal!**_

_**Agradeço imensamente a todos os comentários**_.

"_Nelluca, obrigado por ter voltado": )_

**Pov. Carlisle**

Meu deus isso não posso ser possível. Emmett está com um homem quase morrendo nos braços e sorrindo, eu podia ouvir seu coração falhando.

- O que significa isso Emmett Cullen? - perguntei espantando.

-Hora papito, todos nós sabemos que você nunca experimentou sangue humano, então resolvi te presentear com esse cara aqui, sei que o senhor nunca iria matar alguém, então durante dias procurei em hospitais alguém que já estivesse batendo as pernas. - não conseguia acreditar nas palavras do meu filho, ele disse como se fosse algo tão natural.

Olhei ao redor e todos estavam com expressões chocadas, minha doce esposa estava com os olhos arregalados e temerosos, meus filhos pareciam uma estátua com a boca aberta não acreditando nas palavras que saiu de Emmett.

O cara já estava chegando no final, percebi que ele tinha levado um tiro na cabeça, fui eu mesmo que o operei, mas ele não tinha mais jeito, ele tinha poucos dias de vida. Seu nome era Robert, e ele estava tentando assaltar um carro, mas pro azar dele, o dono do carro era o delegado da cidade e lhe deu um tiro que pegou na nuca.

Pelas batidas de seu coração notei que ele estava chegando nos seus últimos segundos.

- Pai, vai logo, ele está morrendo. - Emmett me tirou dos meus pensamentos sério, e o colocou nos meus braços.

-Você é louco cara, como pode sequestrar um cara morrendo do hospital? - Jaspe perguntou assustado com o absurdo que seu irmão fez.

- Aahh cala a boca Jazz, eu não tenho culpa que você não teve essa brilhante ideia antes de mim, bobalhão. - Emmett disse com orgulho.

Olhei pro meu paciente, seu coração deu três batidas e finalmente parou. Fiquei sem reação, Emmett deve ter enlouquecido pra fazer uma coisa dessas. Eh melhor eu leva-lo pro hospital antes que deem falta dele.

-Emmett me espere no escritório, e vamos conversar quando eu voltar. Querida, vou levar o corpo pro hospital e já volto. - Esme acenou com a cabeça ainda atordoada e sai em velocidade vampiresca pro hospital.

...

Graças a deus consegui colocar o corpo no quarto sem ser notado. O hospital está calmo, com certeza ninguém deu falta do rapaz. O que é um milagre, pois como se trata de um paciente em estado final, os enfermeiros vivem entrando e saindo do quarto, os verificando.

Caminhei com passos humanos pra casa, pensando na besteira que meu filho fez. Emmett é um rapaz grande e forte, quem não o conheci direito pode até achar que ele é um cara mal encarado. Mas não passa de um adolescente que vive aprontando e tirando sarro dos outros como uma criança travessa. Quando ele está muito quieto ou nos agradando demais, já sei que ele aprontou uma daquelas. Meu ursão adora uma confusão, mas sei também que ele é uma criança bem inocente. Confesso até que sou o culpado por meus filhos agirem como crianças.

Até Jaspe as vezes age como criança uma birrenta quando se sente injustiçado. Emmett e Edward são os piores, até hoje não sei quem ganha nessa disputa. As meninas também não fica muito atrás. Alice adora tudo que tem a ver com modas, tem uma coleção enorme de bonecas Barbie só pra fazer vestidos e fazem desfiles. No começo fiquei receoso com seu comportamento, conversei que ela, e ela me disse que como eu a proibi de fazer seus irmãos de bonecos de modas, ela "_brinca com suas barbies_." Rosálie também adora roupas, mas preferi mexer com cabelos e maquiagem. Minha princesinha adora chamar a atenção.

Emmett, Emmett, o que vou fazer com você? Preciso ter uma conversa com meu filho e lhe explicar que esses tipos de coisa não pode acontecer. Meu ursão tem um péssimo habito de não pensar, ele faz as coisas por impulso sem pensar nas consequências do que pode acontecer. Também não quero castiga-lo por isso. O que ele fez foi errado e poderia nos expor. Quando eu o mandei pro escritório, foi sem pensar, na hora estava tão atordoado e não percebi que o que ele fez não foi por mal. Preciso voltar logo pra casa, antes que ele ache que estou com raiva pelo que aconteceu.

**Pov. Emmett**

Poxa, por que será que meu pai ficou bravo? O cara já estava morrendo mesmo. Em vez de ir pro escritório como meu pai mandou, eu fui pro quintal escondido da minha família. Sentei me na balança que meu pai fez pra mim no mês passado. Adoro ficar aqui e também não deixo ninguém chegar perto. A balança é só _minha_.

Sei que sou forte e grandão pra ter uma balança, mas sempre foi um desejo de criança. Quando eu era pequeno, não podia pedir essas coisas pro meu pai biológico, era bem capaz dele me esfolar por fazer um pedido tão "_Absurdo_". Não tive uma infância feliz, desde pequeno meu pai me obrigava a ir caçar com ele para nos alimentar, o único brinquedo que eu tinha era um carrinho que eu mesmo fiz com argila. E eu sempre via outras crianças brincando de pega-pega, nadavam nos rios rasos, subiam nas arvores e comiam frutas lá de cima. Meu pai era muito rígido e eu sempre ficava de castigo, havia os castigos de ficar de joelhos olhando pra parede e as horríveis palmadas, meu pai tinha uma enorme palmatoria de madeira. Não podia piscar sem consentimento ou estaria em apuros.

Com meu pai Carlisle foi diferente, eu pedi a balança a três semanas, mas estava meio que brincando, estava com vergonha de dizer a verdade, mas meu pai levou a sério o pedido e a montou pra mim no quintal. Tudo que peço meu pai faz com um sorriso no rosto, ainda mais se for algo que não tivemos quando criança. Não importa se é muito bobo ou infantil demais. Carlisle quer que tenhamos uma vida feliz, mesmo que as vezes nos acabamos agindo como criancinhas pequenas. Só não podemos abusar disso, se não é palmada na hora.

Merda, acho que estraguei a festa do papai, meus irmãos vão me odiar por eu ter feito meu pai ficar chateado justo hoje, fora que ainda tenho que responder a minha mãe por ter quebrado o toque de recolher, de novo.

-Emmett, não te mandei esperar no escritório? - meu pai apareceu do nada.

-Sim senhor. - respondi percebendo seu olhar sério. Será que ele vai me bater também?

-Então vá em frente e me espere lá. - papai ordenou sério.

Levantei da balança e confesso que estava com medo. Quando somos mandados pro escritório, sempre saímos com uma certa parte do corpo dolorida.

Passei pela sala e não tinha ninguém, todos deviam estar em seus quartos esperando a provável gritaria do meu pai. Entrei no escritório e fui direto pro canto longe da porta, esperar meu pai. Não acredito que estou em apuros de novo, meu traseiro mal sarou da última palmada que levei por brigar com Jaspe e foi mês passado. Vi meu pai entrando em seu quarto e cochichando com minha mãe, mas não consegui entender nada, eles deviam estar falando sobre meu castigo...

**Pov. Carlisle**

Entrei no escritório e vi meu ursinho no canto da parede com os ombros pra baixo. Olhei as horas no relógio da parede e percebi que ainda é cedo.

-Porque está no canto filho?

-Estou de castigo pai! Emmett disse confuso. Dei um suspiro tentando relaxar e sentei me no sofá.

-Sente se aqui campeão. - pedi com calma apontando pro sofá.

-Sim senhor. - Emmett sentou se do meu lado com a cabeça baixada.

-Filho, olhe pra mim. Me diga porque você fez isso?

-Achei que o senhor ia gostar. - Emmett sussurrou baixinho

-Emmett, você sabe que eu nunca bebi sangue humano, nós somos vegetarianos filho, vivemos com sangue animal. - tentei explicar novamente.

-Eu sinto muito. Sei que nunca provou, mas eu pensei que como ele já estava morrendo você não iria se importar de experimentar. - meu filho disse com vergonha do que fez.

-Filho, nunca passou pela sua cabeça que eu sempre vejo pessoas morrendo e nunca suguei seus sangues? Você já me viu com os olhos vermelhos? Emmett, eu tenho nojo só de me imaginar matando uma pessoa por causa do seu sangue. Nunca irei perder meu controle sobre isso.

-Eu não pensei nisso.

- Esse é o problema filho, você precisar pensar duas vezes antes de cometer uma loucura dessas. Imagina o que teria acontecido, se alguém tivesse visto você saindo com o rapaz nos braços, ou se eles não o encontrasse em lugar nenhum. Eu nem poderia devolver o corpo pro hospital. E como ficaria a família do rapaz, sem saber do seu paradeiro. Seria um mistério pra cidade, e tenho certeza que o pessoal não sossegaria até descobrir o que aconteceu. Teríamos que nos mudar as pressas e provavelmente o Volturi iria interferir. Não podemos fazer coisas que arriscaria o nosso segredo filho. Entendeu rapazinho? - perguntei e vi seus olhinhos enchendo de lagrimas.

-Me desculpeeee paiiii. Não foi minha intenção prejudicar nossa família. Eu só faço merda mesmo...

- Olha essa boca moleque. - o repreendi seriamente, depois o puxou pros meus braços e acariciei seus cabelos enquanto ele soluçava de arrependimento.

-Não chore filho, o papai não está bravo com você, só quero que pense bem antes de fazer algo assim de novo. Ok? - o consolei com amor e carinho.

Puxei Emmett pro meu colo e ficamos por alguns minutos assim, eu fazendo carinho e meu ursinho chorando. Quando Emmett conseguiu se acalmar, ele levantou do meu colo, limpou as lagrimas.

-Estou pronto papai. - Emmett disse tentando inutilmente soar sério e fiquei confuso.

-Pra que filho?

-Pra receber meu castigo, e prometo que vou tentar pensar antes que eu fique em apuros novamente. - Emmett disse e fiquei orgulhoso em ver que meus filhos as vezes agem como adolescentes maduros também.

- Você não está em apuros filho, bom, pelo menos não comigo. Esme? - disse, vi Emmett arregalando os olhos quando chamei sua mãe.

Minha querida entrou no escritório com um semblante sério e sua escova de cabelo na mão. Edward e Jaspe vinham atrás dela. Eu já sabia o que ia acontecer. Emmett ficou em pânico e deu alguns passos pra trás.

-Nem mais um passo mocinho. Edward e Jaspe, nariz na parede. - Esme disse enquanto puxava a cadeira debaixo da minha mesa e a colocava no meio do escritório.

-Tire sua calça e cueca e venha aqui. - Esme disse com firmeza enquanto sentava na cadeira.

Esme não gosta de causar dor aos nossos filhos, mas sabe que eles precisam de um incentivo, para nos obedecer. Emmett já ia protestar, então resolvi cortar logo.

-Emmett, obedeça sua mãe, ou eu vou resolver isso por ela. Você quer? - perguntei sério.

-Não senhor. - Emmett disse depois de suspirar temeroso.

-Mãe, eles podem sair pelo menos? - Emmett perguntou constrangido enquanto desabotoava a calça.

-Não filho, seus irmãos não tiveram privacidade, então você também não terá. Venha logo.

Esme disse com determinação. Emmett caminhou lentamente envergonhado pra mãe e abaixou a roupa de baixo. Esme pegou seu braço e o puxou delicadamente pro cima de seus joelhos.

-Nunca mais passe do horário Emmett Cullen. - Esme o repreendeu enquanto levantava a mão e descia com força no traseiro do nosso menino arteiro

_**PAFT* **_aaiii

_**PAFT* **_aahhh

_**PAFT* **_oownn

_**PAFT* **__naaoo maaeee___

_**PAFT***__ desculpaaaa_

_**PAFT* **__AAHHHIIII_

_**PAFT* **__PArrraaaa_

_**PAFT* **__eeu sinttooo muitooo_

_**PAFT***__ aaaaiiiiiiee_

_**PAFT***__ ddoiiiii_

Emmett já estava esperneando no colo de Esme tentando fugir das palmadas. Esme o segurou firme com uma mão e pegou a escova com a outra.

-**Nunca mais faca isso**. - Esme disse brava.

_**POFT* **__AAHHHHHH_

_**POFT* **__MMAMAEEE_

_**POFT***__ PORR FAVORRR_

_**POFT* **__AAAAAAIIII_

_**POFT***__ OOWWNN_

_**POFT***__ AARRAAAIIIIEE_

_**POFT* **__PAARRRAAA_

_**POFT* **__AAAUUUUU_

_**POFT* **__AAAAEEEE_

_**POFT***__ DESCULPAAAA_

_**POFT***__PAARAAIIII_

_**POFT* **__MMAMMAEEEE _

_**POFT* **__PAARRAAAA_

_**POFT* **__DOIIIIII_

_**POFT* **__AAIIIIIE_

_**POFT* **__AAAAAAAAAII_

_**POFT* **__SINTOO MUITOOOO_

_**POFT* **__NAOOO FACOO MAIISS_

_**POFT* **__AAAAIIIIEEE_

_**POFT* **__DESCULPAAAA_

Esme parou e massageou as costas de nosso filho tentando consola-lo. Emmett era uma bagunça de lagrimas. Os meninos ficaram parados enquanto a mãe castigava o irmão.

-Shh...Shh... Acabou filho calma, calma. Espero que isso não se repita mais mocinho.

-naooo maaee, desculpaaaa.- Emmett soluçou enquanto Esme o sentava em seu colo.

Fiquei em silencio, dando espaço pra minha esposa e filho por alguns minutos. Quando Emmett se acalmou, ele levantou do colo da mãe e colocou suas roupas novamente, suspirando de dor. Vi minha esposa com um olhar meio que arrependido por ter disciplinado nosso ursinho. Depois converso com ela. Levantei me do sofá.

-Os três aqui.- Ordenei sério.

-Dá próxima vez em que eu mandar voltar pra casa em determinado horário, espero que cheguem na hora, ou vão responder a mim. E devo lhe informa-los que usarei o cinto. Entenderam rapazes?

- Sim senhor. - os três responderam juntos. Abracei os três dizendo que os amos e eles pediram desculpas novamente. Abri a porta do escritório e mandei irem pra sala. Quando passaram pela porta, dei uma palmada em cada um como aviso.

Abracei minha linda esposa, e descemos pra sala também. Passamos algumas horas assistindo dvds em harmonia.

Mais um aniversario que passo com meus filhos travessos. Espero que ano que vem, seja sem problemas_... Como se isso fosse possível__._

_Fim..._

_**Não gostei muito do final, o que acharam**__?_


End file.
